


My Princess

by Stuffedpup



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I just can't stop thinking about Lexa calling Clarke her princess, With some smut, no plot really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuffedpup/pseuds/Stuffedpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa starts calling Clarke her princess, and Clarke isn't entirely used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Princess

The first time Lexa calls her princess, Clarke is so surprised she doesn’t respond.

They had been sitting at the council table, convening for a meeting. The war was over, weeks over, but negotiations about the camps and materials won from Mount Weather still continued on. Clarke had already been seated, flanked by her guard. Lexa passed behind her, sitting down next to her, before taking her hand and kissing the knuckles, muttering a quiet, “Princess.”

Clarke stared at her, eyes wide and mouth open. She wasn’t shocked by the display of affection; two weeks after the battle, she had gone to Lexa’s tent, pushed her up against the table and kissed the ever loving hell out of the Grounder Commander. Since then, Lexa was rather open about their relationship.

No, what shocked her was the nickname, after hearing it spoken so mockingly by the 100, Clarke wasn’t expecting to hear it said pleasantly.

Before she could ask about it though, the remainders of the board showed up and took their seats, starting the talks. By the time the talks were over, Clarke had long forgotten about it.

////

The second time Lexa called her princess, was at dinner a few nights later. They had traveled together to the Grounder camp, for a festival that Lexa was required to be present for. Sat at a high table, surrounded by food and drink, Lexa leaned over to whisper in her ear, “are you having fun, Princess?”

Clarke reeled back, looking Lexa dead in the eye. Lexa’s eyes were confused, her hand resting on Clarke’s shoulder.

“Is everything alright?”

“Why are you calling me that?”

“What? Princess?” Lexa cocked her head to the side. “Because Clarke. You are one. Particularly, you are my Princess.”

Clarke’s eyes softened, kissing Lexa on the cheek. “I swear, you are such a dork.”

Clarke looked into confused eyes. She laughed. “Don’t worry about it.”

////

The third time Lexa called Clarke princess was that night, when she was trailing kisses down Clarke’s body, Clarke spread eagle on Lexa’s bed, chest heaving as Lexa teased every gasp and moan from her body.

Lexa bit at her breast, her navel, and her hips. Her hands carved a fiery path over Clarke’s skin, so warm Clarke would sweat she was burned. Lexa settled between her legs, arms wrapping under Clarke’s legs to rest toned thighs onto shoulders.

“You are so beautiful, Princess,” Lexa whispered, her voice reverent as she touched her nose to Clarke’s clit.

Clarke arched, a hand flying down to tangle in Lexa’s hair. “Oh god, Lexa…” Clarke eyes, half closed from Lexa’s attention.

Lexa lavished Clarke’s sex with attention, her tongue soft yet persistent. One hand spread Clarke’s lips, spreading her open so her tongue could press in further. The other reached up, tangling with the hand not threaded in her hair.

Lexa took her time, drawing every moan, mewl, and gasp from Clarke’s lips. She craved the praises leaving Clarke’s mouth. Clarke arched higher and higher, her back bowing as her thighs tightened around Lexa’s head, holding her in place as pleasure washed over her.

Slowly Clarke’s muscles relaxed, her body pliant and loose. Lexa trailed kisses up her body, until she met Clarke’s lips again.

“Thank you, Commander,” Clarke said with a playful smile. “Just give me a minute.”

“Take all the time in the world, my Princess,” Lexa returned, kissing her again, her head resting on Clarke’s chest.


End file.
